


The Pirate & Ninja

by laurahonest



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Pirates vs Ninjas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurahonest/pseuds/laurahonest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are coerced into attending a Halloween party, their costume choices could be disastrous to their relationship.<br/>Implied sex but not actually written, could just be cuddling if you don't have a dirty mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pirate & Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my dear friend Ingberry for making me write again. Pardon any grammatical errors, it has been at least five years since I did any writing and I am old and long out of school and very out of practice! Also this is posted with no beta.

“Sherlock aren’t you ready yet?” John asked as he tapped on the door of Sherlock’s room. Mrs. Hudson was hosting a Halloween party and she had invited them. When Sherlock told her no, she had threatened to evict him if he didn’t come and she must have meant it because Sherlock had grudgingly agreed to put in an appearance. John smiled softly at the memory.

“Coming John” Sherlock replied so John stepped away from the door and posed in what he hoped was a convincing ninja pose with his sword out. Sherlock threw open the door and swept out of the room with a little smirk on his face. The little smirk disappeared when he saw John. “Go change at once John,” Sherlock demanded with a glare.

“What? Why Sherlock, is something wrong with my costume?” John asked as he put the sword away and started checking himself for stains or tears.

“A pirate can’t be caught snogging a ninja in the corner. Think what it would do to our reputation John,” Sherlock replied with feigned dignity. “No one on the high seas would fear us any more, the merchant ships wouldn’t allow themselves to be boarded, the damsels would laugh and the barmaids wouldn’t bring us any our rum. We wouldn’t be proper pirates without rum John!”

“Very funny Sherlock now let’s go, we are already late and I would rather not have to go find a new flat in the morning,” John said as he walked to the door. Sherlock pouted a minute before following John down the stairs to Mrs. Hudson’s party.

“Fine but I won’t snog you until you get that ridiculous ninja costume off,” he huffed as he followed John.

John seemed to take that last comment as a personal challenge. He spent the night doing things that he knew drove Sherlock mad. He bit his lower lip every time he looked up at Sherlock. He flirted with girls and then left them sighing when he said he was attached. He brushed against Sherlock every time he walked past whether he needed to squeeze it was crowded or not. He traced shapes on Sherlock’s bare forearm with his fingertips and gave him goose pimples. He rubbed an ice cube on his bare neck ‘to cool himself down from the heat of the party.’ Finally he walked by Sherlock with a full bottle of rum, two shot glasses and a Cheshire cat grin. Sherlock found himself following John even though his mind kept telling him to resist the temptation. He left DI Lestrade in the middle of a sentence with no word of explanation.

Lestrade found the glasses in the hallway, the bottle on the stairs and the door partly open on the upstairs flat when he left. He grinned and gently pulled the door shut. He didn’t need to be Sherlock Holmes to know that John had succeeded in getting snogged by a pirate while dressed as a ninja. Inside the flat John and Sherlock were curled up on Sherlock’s bed sound asleep with their costumes tangled together on the floor.


End file.
